What It's Like
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Maka dengan setengah hati, mengesampingkan ego dan sikap kekanakannya ... Naruto mengalah/AU/OOC/OS/Friendship/dedicaton for dek. farel. 256.


_Selama setengah menit, ruangan itu sunyi senyap._

 _Uzumaki Naruto masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Padahal ia telah melakukan beberapa hal yang ia pertaruhkan di sini. Harga diri, kehidupan, kesenangan dan waktu ..._

 _"K_ _etua macam apa kau ini?_ _"_ _kalimat yang diutarakan Hyuuga Neji─ seniornya di sebuah organisasi membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya._ _"K_ _erja seperti ini saja tidak beres!_ _"_

 _Kalimat pedas itu kembali menohoknya._ _"_ _Neji sen─_ _"_ _Tapi Hyuuga Neji tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan Naruto. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil membanting pintu. Lebih menyakitkannya lagi, rekan kerjanya─ Gaara sama sekali tidak membantunya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"** **What It's Like...** **"**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan tokoh di dalam fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari fic ini. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **What It's Like**_ _ **"**_ hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif.

 **Story ©** Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dedication for** **dek. farel. 526**

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, GAJE, Typo (s), OOC, PlotRush, Friendship, Drama, General, Drabble, etc.

 _"I_ _f you don't like, don't ever try to read._ _"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa Universitas Raglan, jurusan management bisnis, semester muda. Pemuda itu memiliki segudang impian untuk mengabdikan dirinya di sebuah organisasi kebanggan fakultasnya─ Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa (BEM). Ia adalah anggota yang memiliki semangat kerja tinggi. Namun, ketua BEM─ Inuzuka Kiba membuat banyak sekali kesalahan. Hingga organisasinya tak dapat dikatakan sebuah organisasi yang harusnya menjadi panutan bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya.

Sejak saat itu, ia mulai terjebak dalam kondisi di mana ia harus menduduki kursi pemimpin atau tidak sama sekali mengabdi. Itu adalah pilihan yang diberikan _senpai_ nya, Hyuuga Neji sebagai ketua BEM selaku pemimpin sebelumnya.

"Tapi─ kenapa harus aku _senpai_?" Tanya Naruto, ia meragu, "Aku tidak─"

"Karena tidak ada yang lain," potongnya. Neji melanjutkan, "Kami ingin kau yang menanggung amanah ini," tegasnya. Seniornya yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan ketegasannya. Bahakan kepemimpinannya merupakan pencapaian terbaik selama beberapa dekade. Dan Naruto merasa bahwa smeuanya akan baik-baik saja, _kan_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana berganti menjadi di mana puncak semuanya terjadi.

Ini tentang Ospek. Acara pertama mereka adalah ospek universitas, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ospek fakultas. Naruto mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tenaga, pikiran, waktu yang tak bisa dibayar oleh apapun hanya untuk berjalannya acara ini. Ia menyusun berbagai hal, mulai dari acara, konsumsi, peralatan dan sebagainya.

Mirisnya, anggotanya sama sekali tidak membantu.

 _Tidak-tidak._

Mereka bukan tidak membantu dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Anggotanya memang mengerjakan apa yang diminta olehnya. Akan tetapi, sebagain dari mereka hampir tidak menganggapnya ketua. Menerima tugas tapi di belakangnya, orang-orang itu menertawakannya karena sudah seperti boneka Hyuuga Neji. Sebagiannya lagi terang-terangan menentang usulannya tentang acara ini.

Maka dengan setengah hati, mengesampingkan ego dan sikap kekanakannya ... Naruto mengalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan acara yang telah disusunnya diganti dengan acara yang tidak bermutu. Terlalu banyak materi, acara hiburan yang minim dan kurang menarik minat calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi fakultas management bisnis. Naruto mengembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Suasana yang mana terlalu mencekiknya. Pemimpin yang diabaikan, pemimpin yang mana perannya hanya seperti boneka Hyuuga Neji, boneka anggotanya. Seolah ia hanyalah tameng dan korban coba-coba.

Selesainya acara, yang tak terduga para senior angkatan sebelumnya datang ke acara evaluasi. Memberikan komentar-komentar pedasnya, menyudutkannya. Membuatnya seolah-olah orang paling bersalah. Baiklah ia memang ketua tapi ...

"Memalukan!" sindiran sinis itu keluar dari salah satu seniornya yang bernama Temari. "Tidak becus!"

Di samping Temari, Tenten yang sama-sama senior memberikan tamparan keras di wajahnya. "Semoga ini bisa menyadarkanmu, siapa kau sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto," geramnya.

... tidak seharusnya Tenten sebagai senior memberikan tamparan keras di wajahnya.

Selama setengah menit, ruangan itu sunyi senyap.

Seluruh anggotanya hanya menjadi penonton akan semua peristiwa ini. Naruto masih bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dengan membalas perlakuan seniornya ini.

"Acara besar kita hancur karenamu. Benar-benar tidak kompeten."

Uzumaki Naruto masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Padahal ia telah melakukan beberapa hal yang ia pertaruhkan untuk organisasi ini. Harga diri, kehidupan, kesenangan dan waktu ...

"Ketua macam apa kau ini?" kalimat yang diutarakan Hyuuga Neji─ membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ternyata kita salah memberikan kepercayaan padamu."

Kalimat pedas itu kembali menohoknya. "Neji _sen_ ─" Tapi Hyuuga Neji yang diikuti senior lainnya tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan Naruto. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil membanting pintu. Lebih menyakitkannya lagi, rekan-rekannya, terutama Gaara─ selaku wakil ketua BEM sama sekali tidak membantunya. Dengan santainya, Sai— salah satu anggotanya melontarkan sebuah kalimat, "Ini tanggung jawabmu. Jadi selesaikan masalahmu ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sendirian.

Dicampakkan.

Dikhianati.

Ditinggalkan.

Tidak berguna.

Naruto merasa dunianya hancur. Ia tak sadar sejak kapan hidupnya yang tenang dan baik-baik saja berubah menjadi sesuatu hal yang memuakkan. Menjadi korban orang-orang yang berambisi, menjadi tameng dari rekan-rekan yang egois ...

Mengingat itu semua Naruto tertawa layaknya orang pesakitan. Kenapa semua orang meninggalkannya? Kenapa tak seorang _pun_ yang mau mendengarnya? _Ahh_ , pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Naru ..." suara bening itu, Naruto menatap seorang gadis bersama seorang pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara datar khas itu menyapa indera pendnegarannya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum sinis sekaligus lelah.

Kedua orang itu duduk di sampingnya, diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Tepukan ringan di kepalanya dari si pemuda membuatnya kaget, di susul dengan usapan halus pada punggungnya dari si gadis seketika membuatnya menangis saat itu juga. Naruto menangis. Suara rendah yang parau itu mencoba menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada kedua orang di sampingnya. Pelukan dengan satu tangan dari pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke seolah membuatnya ingin menangis lebih keras.

"Kau tidak sendirian Naruto, ada kami sebagai sahabatmu yang akan terus mendukungmu," dan sumpah demi apapun, kalimat yang diucapkan Haruno Sakura— sahabat perempuannya memberikan sensasi menenangkan hati.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini bukan akhir dari kisah ini, tapi saya hanya akan membuatnya sampai _scene_ _ini_. Karena masalah akan kembali datang, begitupula penyelesaiannya. **Yusril a. k. a Dek Farel** semoga fic ini sesuai harapanmu dan suka. Untuk Hurt/comfort dan Friendship nya _saya tahu ini kurang feelnya_. Begitupula minna-san, semoga kalian juga suka. Hehe _Special thanks for beta readers Yanti Sakura Cherry._ _see u next story_ **^_^**


End file.
